Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an extraction apparatus for a fiber optic cable connector. More specifically, the extraction apparatus of the present invention is intended to be secured to a panel-mounted fiber optic connector component, and facilitates the removal of the connector component from the panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic cables are commonly used for signal transmission, and in order to facilitate the use of such cables, various connectors are employed to connect, or join, pairs of fiber optic cables at control panel or housing walls. Such connectors typically include a first component which is mounted in an opening in the panel or wall, and which has a ferrule for receiving and supporting the end of a first cable. The connectors also typically include a second component which mates with the first component. The second component has a second ferrule for receiving and supporting the end of a second cable in alignment with the end of the first cable. The first connector component generally is provided with some means for releasably securing the first connector component in the panel or wall. One of the more popular panel-mounted connector components utilizes a pair of retaining springs which expand once the component has been inserted into the panel opening and prohibit the component from being removed from the opening absent selective compression of the retaining springs.
It has been recognized that where panel-mounted connectors are used, it is important that the cable ends, and ferrule end faces, be clean and smooth to insure efficient signal transmission. Accordingly, frequent disassembly and cleaning of the connectors and cable ends is desirable. Unfortunately, where panel-mounted connectors with retaining spring fastening means are used, the connectors cannot be removed for cleaning without accessing the interior of the housing in which the connectors are mounted since the retaining springs are secured on the interior side of the panel or housing wall. Thus, cleaning is made more difficult and time consuming. Accordingly, there has been a need for a mechanism which would allow the retaining springs of a panel-mounted connector component to be compressed without accessing the interior of the housing in which the connector component is mounted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an extraction apparatus for facilitating the removal of a panel-mounted fiber optic connector component from the panel or wall in which it is installed.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an extraction apparatus for facilitating the removal of a panel-mounted fiber optic connector component without accessing the interior of the housing in which the connector component is installed.
Yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for facilitating the removal of a panel-mounted fiber optic connector component which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an extraction apparatus for being mounted on a fiber optic connector component to facilitate the removal of the fiber optic connector component from a panel or wall. In this regard, a typical fiber optic connector component has a proximal end portion provided with first and second retaining springs for holding the fiber-optic connector component in an opening in a panel. The extraction apparatus of the present invention is provided with a spring compression mechanism including first and second compression members for selectively compressing the first and second retaining spring of the fiber optic connector component. When the first and second retaining springs have been compressed by the compression members, the retaining springs no longer serve to hold the connector component in the panel and the connector component can be removed. In order to selectively move the first and second compression members in to contact with the first and second retaining springs, such that the retaining springs are compressed, the extraction apparatus includes an actuator member. The actuator member is connected to the spring compression mechanism, and is disposed so as to extend through the opening in the panel as the connector component is positioned in the opening such that movement of the compression members can be accomplished from the exterior of the housing in which the connector component is mounted.